walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Owen (Wolf)
This unnamed Wolf is an antagonist and the leader of a group of survivors known as "The Wolves" introduced in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He serves as the primary antagonist of the first half of Season 6. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about his life before the outbreak began. He briefly mentions to Morgan that he enjoyed going to the movies. He may have lived in or near Washington, D.C.. Personality The Wolves Leader is shown to be a cunning, greedy, violent and dangerous person. He appears to care about nothing other than survival for himself by any means necessary and is more than willing to rob other survivors of everything they have. He is shown to be a completely remorseless, cold-blooded murderer as shown when he slits a man's throat with no emotion or hesitation and makes it clear the he is not above killing children either as shown when he threatens Morgan while imprisoned in Alexandria. He appears to be highly intelligent as well, as shown by his ability to devise Walker traps in order to kill other survivors for their supplies. The Wolves Leader also seems to take pleasure in what he and his group do. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Conquer" He first appears when Morgan Jones is cooking breakfast for himself to eat. He comes out from the woods with a gun pointed at Morgan. The two engage in conversation. He tells Morgan that he likes the talk they had, because before he would always meet people, be with them for a while, before cutting them lose. He later reveals he will take everything Morgan has, including his life. When Morgan refuses, he gives a signal to his gang member to attack. However, both of them are knocked out by Morgan and left in a car. It is not shown what happened to him and his teammate after Morgan left him in a car, but he and his partner eventually stumble upon a man with a red poncho, and bring him to the Del Arno Foods cannery where they keep all the walkers with the 'W' carved on their foreheads, and use them as bait for the survivors who are planning to take the foods in a seemingly fruit truck they left on the parking lot. He whispers to the red poncho man to stay quiet and stay still before slashing his throat, saying, "Welcome home". After resetting the walker traps, he is seen rummaging through Aaron's backpack and observing photos of Alexandria, Rick Grimes, and his son Carl. Season 6 "JSS" The Wolf and his group attack Alexandria. As Morgan is searching a home in the safe-zone, the Wolf ambushes him and tries to kill him with a sickle but Morgan is able to evade his attack. He recognizes Morgan and the two begin to fight. After struggling with Morgan, the Wolf questions his ability kill people, telling him that he should have killed him in the woods. The Wolf leaps at Morgan, but he is able to fend him off and beats him with his staff. The Wolf tries desperately to stab Morgan with his knife but is disarmed. Morgan then apologizes to him and knocks him unconscious with his staff. "Here's Not Here" The Wolf eventually regains consciousness, and Morgan elaborates as to why he is unable to kill people by telling him of his past and eventual relationship with Eastman. After Morgan suggests that he could redeem himself as well, the Wolf reveals that he has a deep gash in his torso. He notes that he will likely not survive his injury, but if he did that he would make it his goal to kill Morgan and everyone else in Alexandria, including the children. To this, Morgan simply leaves and locks the gate behind himself. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wolf has killed: *Red Poncho Man *Possibly numerous Alexandria Safe-Zone survivors *Numerous counts of unnamed people. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Morgan Jones The Wolves leader and Morgan are shown to be the polar opposite of each other: Morgan is a peaceful survivor who refuses to kill human beings while the Wolves Leader is a remorseless murderer who seems to find killing amusing. The Wolves Leader and Morgan first interact while Morgan is camped out in the woods. Even though he holds Morgan at gunpoint, the two start off making some friendly conversation, though the Leader's true nature is shown when he makes it clear that he intends to rob Morgan of everything he has and then slaughter him. Morgan is able to survive the attack by the Leader and his partner and leaves them unconscious in a car instead of killing them. Following the brutal attack on Alexandria, The Wolves Leader attacks Morgan while waiting in a home. He recognizes Morgan from their previous encounter and seems to find it amusing that Morgan refuses to kill people and tells him he should have killed him the woods. Morgan eventually gains the upper hand in the fight, apologizes to the Leader and knocks him unconscious again, still refusing to kill him. It is shown the Morgan has imprisoned the Wolves Leader in Alexandria and tells him his story of his redemption due to his friend Eastman and that redemption is possible for him to. The Wolves Leader smirks and gives a subtle threat that if his cut does not kill him, he will kill Morgan and all the remaining survivors in the safe-zone, children included. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Conquer" Season 6 *"JSS" *"Here's Not Here" Trivia *In the credits for "Conquer", this character is credited as W Man. In the credits for "JSS", this character is credited as Wolves Leader. *Currently, he is the only member of the Wolves confirmed to be alive. ru:Волк 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Season 5 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive